


Doll

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Not actually psychosis, Or Is It?, Poor Takeru, Purposeful OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: 'He couldn't do more then stare at the scene. Maybe he was missing something? 'Takeru was the first one to visit Yusaku after he came back.  He's meet with a uncanny version of his friend and a familiar doll.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original idea for aiballweeks amusement/horror day but i wrote the thing about AI land instead so it's been nagging me to write it since lol 
> 
> I only used the word doll once but i hate titling and summarizing things, it's usually so hard to do.

“That's cruel! They're going to think I've finally snapped!”

“Fine. Takeru forgive me.”

* * *

Someone should tell Yusaku the apartment he lives in feels like something out of a horror movie or a really bad B movie. Seriously the shady guy that's been watching him from the upper floor is either going to try to mug him or sell him some stolen electronics. Like the guy is about five minutes away from opening his coat and asking if he wants some knockoff headphones. Or something else he really doesn't want see, so he glared at the door in front of him instead.

'Come on Yusaku open up!' Takeru wasn't dumb enough to shout that out loud but he was screaming it internally every few seconds. He did however bang on the door repetitively and quiet loudly. It wasn't that out of place in this kind of area. Most people would ignore him thinking maybe it was the police again. 

Then the door creaked opened as he was pounding on it and then he found himself face first on the floor. 

“Do you want to wake the entire building?”

“No but maybe you could get to your door sooner?” the world was kind of blurry while he got back on his feet and stumbled around for his glasses. 

“They're on your head.” Yusaku stated closing the apartment door. The place somehow felt even more off with the door closed. Some tiny internal voice was screaming at him, that just he walked into a horror movie and he needs to get out of there fast. 

“Are you alright?” Yueskau's question squashed the minor fear for now. 

“Thanks, I'm fine,” he said fixing his glasses. Now that he could see it, Yusaku's apartment really was spartan and run down. He couldn't help frowning before he got on with why he was there. “Where have you been? You disappeared for months and then randomly call us to say you're back and nothing else!”

“I'm sorry I wasn't sure how to tell you guys I was alright, it's not like you'd believe me,” Yusaku gave him a unimpressed looked. It's not his fault the Yusaku vanished off the face of the planet for three months!

“You could have told one of us something, at least tell us you were okay and not,” Yusaku cut him off.” not here.”The other teen pointed up towards the dim buzzing light bulb above them. 

“Yeah.”

“There's not much I can do about my living situation at this point, anything that's legal at the very least.”

Takeru nodded and waited for Yuskau to continue. “Can I get you something?” 

“You actually have something in the fridge?” Okay, he deserved the eye rolled but come on, Kusanagi made jokes about him not eating anything but ramen for a reason right?

“Yes, but you're getting water for that.” Was Yusaku teasing him? That's kind of strange. 

The other teen rolled his eyes again probably reading all of Takeru's strange thoughts on his face. For a moment it was quiet until Yusaku walked towards a kitchen area. 

He didn't have good expectations for the rest of the apartment after seeing the entryway but now he was greatly concerned for Yusaku. 

In the far corner of the small kitchen area was a rotting table with a lifeless soltis seated around it. It was positioned upright with its head tilting too far to one side and its arms dangling by its sides. The worst part really was the dull yellow color in its eyes. There wasn't a spark of anything in there not even another AI. They were the glassy empty eyes of a doll that resembled their friend. 

“Ai I know you're still sulking but you could at least say something to Takeru,” Yusaku glanced over at the android after pulling a cup at the cabinet. 

He couldn't do more then stare at the scene. Maybe he was missing something? Was Ai actually in there pretending not to be? 

But it continued to remain motionless. Yusaku scuffed at the silence and handed him a cup.

“Don't mind him. He's still upset about having to hide in here. You won't tell anyone about him right?” That tiny voice was screaming red flag at him, but he was choosing to ignore it. He's just overreacting right?

Yusaku strange actions were only making it worse, so much worse. Almost absentmindedly the other teen draped one of the android's listless arms around his shoulder after he sat down next to it. 

“Yeah I'll keep quiet but what happened?” Takeru squeaked. He could handle street thugs, but this wasn't something he could deal with. Still somehow he mustered up the courage to try to sit in one of the raggedy chairs. It shrieked and creaked everytime he shifted his weight to get comfortable but it worked for the moment. 

Yusaku turned to look at the android for a second before grumbling, “If you weren't so stubborn it wouldn't have taken us so long.”

“Hmm Yusaku?” he tried but the other teen kept lecturing at the nonexistent Ai until his eyes finally made their way back to Takeru. 

“Sorry we should have told you we were okay a while ago but you understand right?” 

Takeru just nodded his head up and down a few times put off by Yusaku grabbing onto the hand around his shoulder and holding with this uncanny loving expression plastered on his face. The tiny red flag siren in his head continued to get louder and more insistent while Yusaku simply leaned into the android content. While it continued to stare vacantly at him. 

What the hell happened during his duel with Ai? Oh, fuck did Yusaku just blush! And was that a giggle? Yeah, Takeru needs to leave a get ahold of Kusanagi now Yusaku caught some kind of virus or somehow got reprogrammed or... 

“Ai be nice,” Yusaku chided playfully hitting the android. Him Glancing away from Takeru was enough for him to break out of stupor and jump out of his seat. “Something wrong?” 

“No! But I just remembered Kusanagi wanted me to stop by cafe Nagi. He wanted to make sure I had a place to stay for the night while I'm in town,” he managed to stammer out as close to a reasonable excuse to get out of there as fast as possible. Kusanagi should have an reasonable explanation for this. 

“Sure let us show you out,” Yusaku said before hoisting up the android with him. Does he even realize he's the one moving the soltis around? He followed Takeru to the door with the vacant soltis hanging over his shoulder. Isn't it heavy to lug around?

“Thanks for stopping by it was nice to see you again,” Yusaku said with that same tiny sincere smile that he would occasionally have in their quieter moments together. It made Takeru freeze for a second but he shook it off something was wrong he here and he needed help fixing it. 

“I'm sure he knows better then to stop for anyone else who lives here,” Yusaku resuming his one way conversation with the android was enough of a cue for him to leave. It took all his will power not to run down the hallway while he might still be in eyesight but once he got to the stairwell it was another story altogether. He flew down the steps and through the parking lot before stopping to glancing back at the building. 

He caught a glimpse of the creep from earlier waving some kind of electronic package over the railing and staring back at him. 

That creep was least of his concerned when compared to Yusaku who was standing by railing with the soltis propped up against him, waving its arms and grinning. He's going to have nightmares about that look for years.

**Author's Note:**

> There are people who actually deal with this in real life but it's only meant to be a mean prank on Takeru that Yusaku agreed to, to get another story to happen lol I'll stop writing these when the ideas stop annoying me until i write them. eh at least this one was relatively short.


End file.
